Summoning Sakura (TRAD)
by xXSo
Summary: Sakura ne s'est pas seulement faite un nom en tant que médic-nin, mais aussi en tant que maître invocatrice. Suivez son parcours, la façon dont elle a rassemblé chacune de ses invocations et trouvé l'amour tout au long du chemin.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, je tenais à présenter cette fiction qui me plait toujours autant et qui est disponible en anglais sur ce site. L'anglais pouvant en rebuter plus d'un pour différentes raisons, je me suis mise en tête de la traduire avec l'accord de l'auteur, on se rejoint en fin de chapitre?

* * *

-Tu ne peux pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour t'apprendre ?

-Ebisu-sensei a la trouille des singes.

-Et pourquoi pas Asuma-sensei

-Ils ne l'aiment pas. Apparemment, il leur a dit des choses pas très sympa quand grand-père a essayé de lui apprendre la première fois.

Sakura soupira et baissa les yeux vers Konohamaru, c'était comme avoir un deuxième Naruto dans le coin. Sakura soupira encore, ce crétin de coéquipier qui était parti depuis maintenant six mois….

Le garçon fronça les sourcils puis un sourire suffisant pris place sur son visage :

-Tu sais juste pas comment faire, pas vrai ?

Sakura senti ses joues chauffer

-Je peux le faire

Konohamaru explosa de rire

-Nan tu peux pas, hehehe

-Bien sûr que si !

-Nan tu peux pas, tu peux pas, tu peux p- !

Sakura abattit son poing sur sa tête avant qu'il ne puisse dire autre chose.

-Je peux le faire, maintenant allons-y !

Elle attrapa l'arrière de son écharpe et commença à le tirer derrière elle, lui et le Rouleau d'invocation jusqu'au terrain d'entrainement.

S'installant devant la pierre du memorial, Sakura déroula le rouleau et commença à faire le tri de toute les informations qu'elle avait lues et avait apprises sur les invocations.

-Tu dois signer le contrat, et cette signature doit être faite de ton sang. Après ça, tu dois offrir en sacrifice le sang de la main que tu as utilisé pour signer puis en joignant tes mains et en malaxant ton chakra, tu dois faire les signes de l'invocation. Enfin tu dois apposer ta main sur une surface plane. Qui aurait pu savoir que ces livres sur les invocations qu'elle avait empruntés à la bibliothèque arriveraient à point nommé.

Sakura lu les noms présents sur le parchemin ils faisaient tous partis du clan Sarutobi

-Mords ton doigt jusqu'au sang et inscris ton nom.

Konohamaru acquiesça et fit toute les instructions demandées. Il fit les signes qu'elle lui avait auparavant montrés et apposa ses mains brusquement sur le sol. Mais rien ne se passa. Il se tourna vers elle :

-Je savais que tu savais pas comment faire !

Sakura fronça les sourcils

-Va à la bibliothèque et demande à la bibliothécaire le livre qui parle d'invocation. Dit lui mon nom, elle saura ce que c'est.

-Mais nee-chan.

Elle pointa la direction à prendre

-MAINTENANT !

Il disparut dans la minute tandis que Sakura se remit à étudier le rouleau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sakura sursauta un peu au son de la voix et se tourna pour fixer Shikamaru. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup vu l'équipe 9 récemment. Elle était le quatrième membre d'une équipe qui n'existait plus du tout et ne voulait pas qu'on lui rappelle ce qu'elle avait manqué.

-J'étudie les invocations

Il se plaça à côté d'elle

-L'invocation des singes ? Ce n'était pas au clan Sarutobi ? Asuma-sensei en a parlé quand Ino lui a demandé de lui apprendre comment invoquer.

-J'aide Konohamaru, mais ça ne marche pas

Shikamaru regarda plus attentivement le rouleau et lui fit remarquer

-Il n'a pas apposé son empreinte de main dessus, le contrat en a besoin pour être complet.

Sakura râla

-Les livres ne disaient rien à propos de ça !

-Probablement pour empêcher les personnes qui ne savent pas ce qu'elles font de faire une connerie si tu ne me crois pas, juste regarde.

Sakura lança un regard en coin aux signatures précédentes bien sûr il y avait les empreintes. Elle lança un regard furieux à Shikamaru qu'il ne releva même pas. Sakura gronda et apporta son doigt à sa bouche qu'elle mordit jusqu'au sang. Cela attira son attention

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle ne le regarda même pas

-Je te montre que je sais parfaitement ce que je fais.

Finissant d'écrire son nom, elle pressa son doigt couvert de son sang sur les autres et les apposa sur le parchemin. Elle commença alors les signes d'invocation avec ses mains tout en modelant son chakra et les plaqua brusquement sur le sol

-Kuchiyose no Jutsu !

Un nuage de fumée rose s'éleva dans les airs et Sakura se retrouva face à face avec un singe d'une tête plus grande qu'elle. L'instant d'après il l'attaqua et Sakura amena immédiatement ses bras devant elle pour bloquer le coup qui l'envoya en arrière directement dans un arbre. De nouveau le singe attaqua plus rapidement qu'elle ne pouvait bloquer et l'envoya valser sur le sol où le singe commença à la fixer dans les yeux :

-Comment une si faible Kunoichi a pu m'invoquer ? Mon nom est Enma, et je suis le roi du clan des Singes et tant que tu ne pourras pas me battre, nous n'avons pas de contrat.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il était parti dans un nuage de fumée et Shikamaru était à côté d'elle

-Maintenant je comprends pourquoi Asuma-sensei ne l'aime pas.

Il aida Sakura à s'assoir et elle essuya le sang qui s'écoulait de son front.

Elle se tourna vers lui

-Je vais le battre !

-Sakura…

-Je ne parle pas de maintenant, mais quand je me serais entraînée avec Tsunade-shishou, je vais le réinvoquer et je vais l'exploser.

Il soupira

-Galère, mais je suppose que je ne peux rien y faire.

Sakura fronça les sourcils

-Quoi ?

-Tu vas avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour t'entraîner, et vraisemblablement j'en ai aussi besoin. Je dois m'assurer que ce qui s'est passé après Sasuke ne se reproduise jamais.

-Shikamaru

-Comme ça on pourra s'entraider.

Il lui tendit la, qu'elle saisit et il la tira sur ses pieds.

-Rendez-vous ici tous les Mardi et Jeudi une heure avant le lever du soleil.

Sakura sourit et acquiesça quand elle entendit son nom être crié d'un peu plus loin

-Sakura nee-chan ! J'ai le livre!

Konohamaru s'arrêta face à elle haletant et transpirant. Puis il regarda Sakura

-Qu'est qu'il s'est passé ?

Sakura souri gentiment

-J'ai peut-être accidentellement signé le contrat

-QUOI ?

-Et j'ai peut-être accidentellement invoqué Enma.

-QUOI ?

-Et il m'a peut-être accidentellement battu dans un combat.

-QUOI ? Nee-chan comment t'as pu ?

-Ca n'a pas d'importance, ce qui a de l'importance c'est que j'ai besoin de garder le rouleau d'invocation pour quelque temps.

Konohamaru secoua la tête

-Non, je ne peux pas te le laisser.

Sakura le fixa à travers ses cils et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine

-Donc, ta mère sait que tu as le rouleau, n'est-ce pas ?

Le garçon détourna rapidement le visage

-Pas… exactement

Shikamaru entra alors dans la conversation

-Et nous savons qu'Asuma n'a rien à faire avec n'est-ce pas ? Et si j'avais à présumer quelque chose, je dirais que le Troisième l'a fait cacher et la seule raison pour laquelle tu savais où il était.

Konohamaru ne répondit pas

-Donc ma supposition était la bonne. Donc entre-temps, tu vas laisser Sakura le garder en sécurité pour toi.

Konohamaru hocha finalement la tête et rentra chez lui, marmonnant à propos de truc déloyal, de chantage et de camarades.

C'est un an et quatre mois plus tard, deux mois avant le retour de Naruto à la maison que Sakura invoqua le Roi Singe de nouveau, et cette fois-ci elle fut prête. Elle ne lui laissa même pas une chance s'habituer à son environnement qu'elle l'attaqua d'un coup de poing qui le projeta dans l'eau. Sakura ne perdit pas de temps et attaqua de nouveau. Le combat continua pendant deux heures à la fin desquelles Enma demanda son arrêt et offrit sa main à Sakura qui la serra ce qui scella symboliquement le contrat entre eux.

Les seules personnes qui assistèrent à ce combat furent Shikamaru et Konohamaru

-Ma mère va me tuer.

Shikamaru bailla

-Tu as gardé le secret pendant quasiment deux ans, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'elle va le découvrir ?

-Enma adore s'entraîner. Lui et Grand-père s'entraîne une fois par semaine tous les deux et il adore être appelé pendant les batailles ce Vieux Singe Fou.

Shikamaru secoua juste la tête et regarda Enma qui commençait à diriger Sakura dans quelque chose. Cet air de défi sur son visage, cette alliance ne restera pas calme pendant longtemps pensa-t-il.

* * *

Note de l'auteur (UNCPanda ):

Cette histoire est basé sur le chapitre 48 de ma fiction 80 Day challenge. Ca ne suivra pas exactement l'histoire, mais suivra l'idée générale

Note de la traductrice:

En espérant que ça vous ai autant plu que pour moi pour un début, on se retrouve bientôt pour la suite de cette histoire qui arrivera prochainement!


	2. Chapter 2

En espérant que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue, et que le prochain chapitre arrivera bientot!

* * *

Tsunade regarda Sakura sans ciller, attendant que la jeune fille fasse ce qu'elle lui demandait, « Alors ? »

Sakura souri un peu timidement « euh, c'est-à-dire que Shisou…

-Ne me dit pas que tu abandonnes avant même d'avoir signé le contrat ?

-Non ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que…

-Tu as lu les textes?

-Bien sûr que je l'ai fait Shishou, chacun d'entre eux.

-Et tu as pratiqué ta façon de modeler ton chakra ?

-Oui.

-Bien alors il n'y a aucun problème !

-Mais Shishou…

-Il n'y a pas de mais ! Bouge maintenant, avant que je ne devienne vieille !

Sakura sursauta légèrement avant de se précipiter jusqu'au Rouleau que la Hokage avait sorti. Les souvenirs lui revinrent alors qu'elle mordait son doigt et commençait à écrire son nom. Encore une fois, elle poursuivit en pressant ses doigts sur son pouce couvert de sang et les pressa sous son nom. Quand ce fut fait, elle regarda Tsunade.

Tsunade qui la regardait avec un sourcil haussé "Et donc? Entraîne-toi!"

Sakura hocha la tête et commença à composer les signes, malaxant son chakra. Mais quand elle arriva au dernier signe, elle se stoppa, l'impression que le passé se répétait la refroidit et avant même que Tsunade ne comprenne, elle avait disparu.

Pendant une brève seconde, Tsunade contempla la fuite de sa nouvlle apprentie et sourit, la jeune fille roderait certainement autour et quand elle y arrivera, elle la viendra la chercher et lui montrera. En attendant, elle ne voyait pas de raison pour laquelle et ne pourrait pas se détendre t boire un peu de saké.

Respirant difficilement, Sakura s'arrêta finalement, juste à côté du magasin de Dango. Se reposant contre le mur, elle tenta de faire reprendre un rythme normal à son cœur.

« Tu viens de faire un marathon? »

Sakura tourna la tête vers la voix, les sourcils froncés. Shikamaru se tenait là, une assiette pleine de dangos dans les mains.

« Tu peux dire ça, ouai. »

Shikamaru haussa un sourcil en guise de question.

-J'ai peut-être bien fui d'une leçon d'invocation avec Shishou….

-Je croyais que tu avais déjà signé un contrat avec les singes ?

-Ouai, et ça c'était super bien passé….

Shikamaru soupira et se tourna « suis-moi »

-Hunh ?

-Je sens que ça va être une très, très longue histoire, donc trouvons un endroit à l'ombre où je pourrais manger mes dangos et toi tout me raconter.

Sakura le suivit jusqu'à un parc. S'asseyant à l'ombre d'un large tronc, Sakura commença à raconter son histoire « J'ai essayé de dire à Shishou que j'avais déjà signé un contrat, mais elle ne m'a pas laissé en placer une. »

Shikamaru prenant une bouchée d'un dango « comme toutes les femmes »

Elle le regarda, fronçant les sourcils avant de continuer « J'ai fait toutes les étapes, j'ai signé avec mon nom sur le rouleau, je suis allée au bout des signes mais au dernier je me suis arrêtée. Les souvenirs de l'invocation d'Enma me sont revenus, et je suis juste restée figé je l'ai revu venant et me bottant le cul, me traitant de faible. J'ai eu peur. »

Shikamaru s'arrêta de manger et la fixa « Ouai… mais ce n'est pas à propos de ce que tu penses. »Sakura le regarda, curieuse et il continua « tu n'as pas peur d'invoquer le… hum ? »

« La limace »

« La limace donc, mais tu as peur d'être de nouveau traité de faible. Tu déteste le fait de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux attentes du Hokage. »

Sakura détourna les yeux, échappant au regard du Shikamaru qui se relevait. Une seconde plus tard, un baton de dango apparu devant ses yeux et Sakura regarda plus haut, rencontrant de nouveau son regard. «Mange ça et va invoquer cette limace. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait arrive de pire de toute façon? »

Sakura souri « je pourrais être brutalisée par une limace géante.

-Et tu répondras aux attentes de ta supérieure »

Sakura lui sourit et Shikamaru lui répondit de la même manière, l'instant d'après, il était parti. Penant un bouchée de dango, Sakura réfléchit aux mots de Shikamaru puis quand elle eut fini avec sa brochette, elle se releva, remettant en plce son pantalon et retourna au terrain d'entrainement.

Tsunade en était à son cinquième verre lorsque Shizune apparu dans le bar et l'attira à l'extérieur. Quand elles furent à la moitié du chemin pour aller à la tour du hokage et Shizune uniquement à sa cinquièmev réprimande habituelle depuis qu'elles avaient quitté le bar qu'un gros coup de vent ainsi qu'un nuage de fumée énorme les figea sur place. Se tournant vers la direction du nuage, Tsunade sourit « Pas Katsuya, mais presque. »

Shizune sourit elle aussi, regardant dans la même direction « Amane est la troisième plus grande Tsunade-sama. Sans mentionner que c'est la fille de Katsuya. »

Tsunade hocha la tête "On va travailler sur l'élargissement de ses réserves de chakra en tout premier lieu. En attendant, laissons la pratiquer encore un peu. »

Shizune acquiesça « Ça vous laissera le temps de faire votre travail, il faut remplir les papiers. »

Subitement, la Godaime se dirigea vers sa nouvelle élève « Peut-être qu'un petit un contre un l'aidera à aller plus vite. »


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura sortie en se tenant l'estomac, l'odeur de la mort la rendait malade. D'une démarche trébuchante, elle s'éloigna de la tente de soins, priant pour un peu d'air frais. Elle s'appuya sur le mur qui avait été construit et se laissa tomber à terre après tout, ce n'était qu'un peu de terre mélangé à un peu de sang. Fermant les yeux, Sakura fit de son mieux pour se couper des sons du champ de bataille. Elle était sur le point de s'endormir lorsqu'un bruit étrange parvint à ses oreilles.

Ouvrant les yeux, elle scanna la zone dans laquelle elle se tenait mais ne trouva rien. Quand le son lui parvint de nouveau, Sakura se força à se relever. Encore une fois, elle regarda autour mais ne trouva de nouveau rien. S'approchant doucement de la barrière, elle appuya son oreille et écouta. Le couinement se fit plus fort, ce qui signifiait que ça venait de l'autre côté. Sa curiosité prenant le dessus, elle jeta un regard au garde Akimichi présent à l'entrée et se fit la réflexion qu'il n'y avait réellement aucune chance qu'elle puisse passer outre sans déclencher de scène. Alors elle fit la meilleure chose restante.

Mordant son pouce, Sakura vint à bout des signes et pressa silencieusement sa main sur le sol. Un nuage de fumée apparu et elle sauta en arrière alors que le Roi Singe venait à elle. Elle mit ses bras en avant pour bloquer son attaque avant de sauter dans les airs et d'atterrir sur le dos du Singe « Je ne t'ai pas appelé ici pour m'entrainer. »

Il tourna la tête vers la fille « Tu ne m'as pas invoqué avec une forte dose de chakra comme normalement ce qui signifie qu'il n'y a pas de combat. »

Sakura acquiesça « Correct.»

« Et tu ne m'as pas invoqué pour croiser le fer avec toi ? » Sakura acquiesça de nouveau « Alors pourquoi, bordel de merde, je suis ici ? Et d'abord c'est où ici bordel ? Et si tu pouvais bouger de mon dos, t'es lourde ! »

Sakura fronça les sourcils mais glissa tout de même du dos du Singe et expliqua rapidement ce qu'il se passait elle avait espéré épargner le clan des Singes du combat actuel et plus important encore elle-même d'une diatribe sur ce que ça signifiait d'être de Konoha. Prenant une grande inspiration, Sakura commença à expliquer; à propos de Konoha, de ses destructions, de Pein, du sommet des Kage et de Danzo puis enfin les impostures et imposteurs.

« Pourquoi bordel de merde ne m'as-tu pas invoqué plus tôt, j'aurais pu faire quelques chose ! »

Sakura commença à compter jusqu'à dix dans sa tête « Non tu n'aurais pas pu. Il n'y avait rien que chacun d'entre nous aurait pu faire. »

« Tu ne sais pas, et regarde toi tu donnes l'air d'avoir déjà un pied dans la tombe. C'était quand la dernière fois que t'as mangé ? T'as la peau sur les os. »

Sakura sourit, Enma se comportait comme une mère poule à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. S'assurant que ses blessures étaient soignées peu importe combien de fois elle lui rappelait que s'était-elle le médecin et qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, il n'écoutait pas. « Il y a beaucoup de blessés je dois les soigner comme je peux pour qu'ils puissent retourner au combat et y mourir. » Sakura se rassit et Enma fit de même à ses côtés elle pouvait seulement imaginer combien cela pouvait sembler étrange un médic-nin et son singe. Peu après, une énorme main lui frotta énergiquement la tête. « Je me souviens de Hiruzen pendant la deuxième guerre shinobi. Il m'appelait souvent entre deux escarmouches, juste pour parler à quelqu'un. Il se sentait mieux après ça.

-Merci Enma.

-Pas de problème Pinkie.

-J'aurais une faveur à te demander. »

Enma retira sa main de la tête de la kunoichi « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Il y a quelque chose qui gémit de l'autre côté de la barrière. » Elle ne fit plus alors aucun bruit permettant au Roi Singe d'écouter. Quelques secondes plus tard, le bruit se fit de nouveau entendre.

« Tu veux que j'y aille et que je vois ce que s'est. »

Sakura acquiesça « Je ne peux pas aller voir de l'autre côté à cause des clone, mais toi, tu peux, Je pourrais être sure que s'est toi en te ré-invoquant quand tu auras vu ce que c'est.

« Je ne suis pas un singe errant. »

« S'il-te-plait Enma. J'ai besoin de me focaliser sur quelque chose d'autre que des urgences et du sang et voir quelqu'un mourir.

Le Roi Singe s'agita et se releva, « Tiens-toi à l'écoute du pop. » Sautant sur de la barrière puis disparaissant de l'autre côté. Attentive, Sakura pressa son oreille contre le mur et attendit le son de disparition. Une minute plus tard, elle entendit le pouf significatif Mordant son pouce une nouvelle fois, elle fit de nouveau les signes et pressa sa main sur le sol.

Un autre nuage de fumée plus tard et Enma réapparaissait, un air de dégout sur son visage et les bras chargés de… « Est-ce que ce sont des chiots ? »

Enma soupira « La plupart des Nin-dogs sont vraiment loyaux et aimants, mais dans certains packs, quand un avorton nait alors ils sont abandonnés. »

Sakura s'approcha pour prendre un des plus petits chiots des bras d'Enma. C'était un German Shepperd « Il ne peut pas avoir plus de cinq jours, ses yeux ne sont même pas encore ouvert, Sakura pressa le chiot contre elle pour le réchauffer, probablement qu'ils ont été seuls pendant plusieurs heures. »

Enma acquiesça « Le clan originel des chiens prend certainement avantages de cette guerre. »

-On est sûr que ce sont des Nin-dogs au moins ?

Enma acquiesça « Ils ont un réseau chakraïque c'est petit mais c'est là. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec eux Sakura ? »

Sakura regarda fixement les autres chiots dans les bras du singe. Ils étaient sept en comptant le German Shepperd dans ses bras un Husky un chien de Saint Hubert, un Dalmatien, un Golden Retriever, un Shiba Inu et un collet barbu. « Je vais prendre soin d'eux » Les mots avaient franchis ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne considère vraiment la question.

« T'es sure Sakura ? »

Hésitant seulement un instant, elle acquiesça et Enma soupira « Où est ta tente ? »

Elle pointa une direction « Vers là-bas, pourquoi ? »

« Je vais aller les mettre là-bas, toi, vas trouver quelques ouvertures de rechanges, un panier et une bouteille d'eau chaude. » Sakura regarda Enma s'en aller avant de se mettre en quête de ce qu'elle devait trouver et surtout de Shizune, pour lui dire ce qu'il se passait.

Note de la traductrice: Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre de traduit, comme toujours laissez des reviews, je ne vais pas vous manger et si vous le souhaitez je peux les traduire pour les transmettre à l'auteur, elle n'attend que ça, des fans francophone autre que moi.


End file.
